


A Marriage Filled With Surprises

by SilentSisterNoMore



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSisterNoMore/pseuds/SilentSisterNoMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Robert gets a surprise when he goes looking for Queen Cersei on her Name Day.  Events may impact the future of the characters...</p><p>A little plot, but mostly smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Marriage Filled With Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and the context of the story belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO. I write this because I am obsessed with A Song of Ice and Fire and Game of Thrones and want to pay homage to those works and their brilliant creators.
> 
> My first time writing anything even remotely like this. Feedback is welcome, but please be constructive.

King Robert Baratheon stumbled back to his chambers after the feast, followed closely behind by two of his Kingsguard.  It had been a pleasant evening, with more than one comely wench letting him fondle her while he had his full of wine and spiced lamb.  Any one of them would have gladly let him fuck her senseless, but he thought it only appropriate to fuck his queen on her 18th Name Day.  Cersei, despite it being her Name Day, had retired to their chambers half an hour earlier, so was likely still awake.

Robert walked into the antechamber of his bedroom, signaled to the Kingsguard men to stay outside, and started to strip off his outer clothes, imagining how he would take her on her hands and knees like the bitch she was.  Muffled sounds stopped him short.  Was that a moan?  Perhaps Cersei was feeling unwell.  That would explain her leaving her own Name Day Feast early.  He walked towards the main bedroom chamber and started to pull back the curtain between the two rooms.  

The shocking scene before him stopped him in his tracks.  It was as though somehow sunlight had penetrated the room despite it being the middle of the night.  Masses of blond hair and naked skin shone golden and glistening in the light of a hundred candles.  Two figures in a passionate embrace--kissing, moaning, hands caressing each other and rolling around as one on the bed.  Robert had seen couples together before, but this was something different.  This was pure pleasure, golden pleasure, and was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen.

Suddenly, the woman detached herself and started kissing her way down the man’s body.  When the man’s face came into view, Robert realized with a start that it was his brother-in-law, Jaime Lannister--the Kingslayer.  Robert chuckled to himself--so much for the vow of chastity he had sworn as a member of the Kingsguard!  He didn’t think the boy had it in him; he was impressed.  Robert was about to step forward and scare the shit out of the Kingslayer.  But it was Jaime’s Name Day too, since he was Cersei’s twin, so perhaps he was entitled to experience some pleasure with this wench.  Said wench slid off the bed and pulled Jaime with her to the edge.  She pushed his thighs apart and positioned herself on her knees between his parted legs.  She lifted her head, and with a shock, Robert recognized his own wife, Cersei, gazing lustfully at her twin brother.  Cersei lowered her head and took Jaime’s cock in her mouth.  With moans and soft slurping noises, she took him deeper and deeper until her nose was buried in his curls.  Jaime arched his back and groaned, “Cersei…”

Robert filled with fury.  The blood rushed to head, roaring like thunder and blocking out all other sound.  He would crush the Kingslayer’s skull with his bare hands.  No, that was too easy.  He would rip him limb from limb, making the pain last as long as possible, and then do the same to her.  And he would take pleasure from it.  As a wife, Cersei was very cold and rarely opened her legs for him.  The few times they fucked, she acted out of duty and hardly bothered to feign desire.  When she sucked him, it was with disinterest and, more often than not, he had to grip her by her hair and fuck her mouth.  Now, here she was, swallowing her own brother down to the root and writhing with desire as she did so.  Twincest.  It was the most disgusting thing he’d ever seen, and he’d seen a lot.  

Robert stepped forward to rip them apart and the thought struck him again.  This was the most disgusting thing he’d ever seen…and he was never likely to see it again.  He hesitated.  Already, he was half-hard.  He could just as easily kill the Kingslayer and the whore in fifteen minutes as he could at this moment, and he was curious as to how far they would go.  He slipped back into the shadows behind the curtain and watched.

Cersei pulled back from Jaime’s cock, replacing her mouth with her hands, so that she could take a few deep breaths.  She then wrapped her lips around him again, eliciting another groan from her twin.  He smiled lovingly down at his sister and gently pressed his hands in her hair, positioning her head so that he could thrust himself further into her mouth.  From his corner, Robert observed the gentleness of Jaime’s caresses with wonder.  Cersei bobbed her head over and over and moved her hands faster.  In the shadows, Robert had unlaced his breeches and was stroking himself in time with Cersei’s movements.  For what seemed like hours to Robert, his queen sucked her brother with abandon, clearly sharing his pleasure.  Then, with a groan, Jaime closed his eyes, flexed his hips, and, with a violent shudder, spilled inside her mouth.  He cried out her name with a mix of ecstasy and sadness that it was over.  Cersei swallowed his seed, sucking him until his shudders ceased, and smiled radiantly up at him. Robert thought that his wife looked beautiful as she gazed at her brother.  He realized with a pang that she had never once looked at him this way.  At least, his cock was much bigger than the Kingslayer’s, he thought perversely.

Jaime captured Cersei’s hands in his own and pulled her up to a standing position.  He cupped Cersei’s full breasts and kneaded them firmly, but not roughly.  Cersei moved to put her arms around him and pull him closer for a kiss, but he was quicker than her.  He pushed her down on the bed and pulled her to the edge until her hips lay on the edge.  “Now it’s time for my gift to you, sweet sister. ”  Robert was astonished and a little excited at the fact that he called her sister even when they were fucking. Jaime fell on his knees, pressed Cersei’s legs apart and buried his face between her thighs.  He pressed kisses along her thighs, chuckling at the impatient moans his sister let out.  She thrust her hips up in a desperate attempt to make him move faster towards her core.  When he finished teasing her, Jaime licked her pussy lips and opened them up for deeper penetration with his tongue.  Cersei arched her back off of the bed.  She clutched the bedcovers, crying out her pleasure as she trashed her head from side to side and  “Jaime…please…don’t …ever…stop…”  Robert ‘s hand on his cock sped up at the sight.  Whether it was the sexual scene before him or the sight of the cold, restrained Cersei Lannister losing her self-control that was bringing him to the brink, he did not know.  Jaime found Cersei’s clit and sucked on it.  She screamed out, “Jaime!” and collapsed flat on the bed.  Robert shot his seed into his hand and wiped it on the obliging curtain.  As Cersei lay on the bed, satisfied and smiling lovingly at her brother, Robert saw her beauty as he never had before.  With her guard down and her cold mask off, she was truly as dazzling as the sunshine—the most beautiful woman that Westeros had ever seen.  He again thought that she never looked that way with him.

“Happy Name Day, my love,” Jaime whispered.  “And to you, too, brother,“ Cersei responded.  Robert laced up his breeches and started to walk back towards the door.  He suddenly remembered his resolve to kill Cersei and the Kingslayer.  He stopped in his tracks and half turned around.  Then, he thought to himself, “Not before she looks at me that way.  I’ll have her begging for me and losing control of herself…and I’ll make him watch. Then I’ll kill them both.”  Robert carefully opened the door and went to the Small Council Chambers to drink more wine and devise a plan.


End file.
